Children of the Moon
by Savagehunger47
Summary: Crashing his ship on an alien world, Riki and his crew meet the very large, very blond, and very territorial inhabitants of the planet. AU. Shapeshift. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic. However, I do own all the original peeps I've chosen to invade the AnK world.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Iason/Riki, Raoul/Katze, original characters and novel character pairings.

AN: Old story that I decided to post here ;q

**Children of the Moon**

"Engines have totally failed!"

"We're going down!"

"Grab onto something!"

Gritting his teeth, Riki pulled back on the controls. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his body shook and his muscles strained as he tried to get the nose of his small ship up enough to safely land.

"Water landing!" Riki's scout and navigator, Fidget, shouted. "I'd rather drown than burn to death!"

"Do you fucking see water anywhere around us, dumbass!" Violet, Riki's acquisitions officer, yelled.

"If we weren't about to die, I'd kill you!" Fidget shouted back.

"Sky!" Riki roared to be heard over the alarms and bickering of his crew hands. "Clear the way!"

His weapons tech and tactical maneuver expert, Sky, dashed across the bridge and jumped in a seat, which slid back and incased him in an unbreakable glass pod. Glancing back and forth between the rushing, never ending, forest blurring under them, and Sky's quick hands skimming over the holographic controls within the weapons pod, Riki prayed to the sentient begins above he had the strength to land the ship without injury.

Riki's heart raced. He could see flames from the starboard side of his badly beaten spaceship. Debris sped alongside them, raining deadly balls of fire into the trees.

"Weapons hot!" Sky's voice sang from the intercoms.

Large blue orbs exploded from the ships cannons a mile ahead of them, creating the necessary landing strip they needed.

"Father!"

Riki spared a glance to his son, Jade, the last official negotiation ambassador form their mothership, Bison, they had evacuated, and ordered his son to brace himself for impact. Screaming, Riki pulled back on the controls until it seemed like his biceps would rip, but his persistence prevailed, and he succeeded in crashing the vessel without killing them all.

The ship groaned, as did everyone on the bridge. They continued to stay seated until the

spaceship ceased its rocking and finally settled in the crater of its own making. Live wires hung from the ceiling and snapped with anger as Riki forced himself to unfurl his fingers from the controls, and stand from the captain's chair.

"Is everyone alright?" Riki asked, the alarms shut down the moment of impart, leaving them in relative silence. Hitting the button com in his uniform, Riki said, "Katze? You good, man?"

Katze, an equal ranking officer to escape onto Riki's ship, Jupiter, relied with a pained voice, "A few cuts and bruises, but nothing to complain about. We are all alive, which is all that matters."

Riki sighed in relief when everyone voiced their agreement to Katze's statement. "Now, where the fuck are we?" Riki asked.

"Somewhere that doesn't believe in indoor plumbing," V muttered, as he and Fidget nearly pressing their faces against the thick glass, looking out at the planet.

Standing next to the pair, Riki frowned. "From the moment Jupiter entered this world's atmosphere, she picked up no great number of life forces to signify any kind of town or city. We, my friends, have landed in a place where we may not find any hope of repairing the ship."

"Bison had to have sent out an SOS to the fathership, Ceres, before the evacuation, right?" Fidget asked, still looking out at the vast wilderness.

"Well, even if Bison is alright, and did send out a message, I doubt our leading commander, Guy, would send a rescue party for our asses," Sky said smiling.

V snorted. "Yeah, not after our captain dumped his ass."

"Never a smart idea to dip your quill in the company ink." Sky said grinning.

"I did not 'dump' Guy," Riki said. "I merely went exploring with all of _you _for a few years without contacting him. He'll get over it."

"The method of how he was trying to "get over it" is the reason why everyone was forced to evacuate Bison," Katze said entering, holding a bloody cloth to his head. "Thankfully, I do not believe anyone from the mothership can follow us onto this planet."

"Why?" Riki asked.

Katze hissed as he removed the cloth to reveal a nasty cut. "We're in uncharted territory. I named this section of the galaxy Amoi, and the potential habitual planets 'Elites'. Individually, I have named them by the overall coloration of these worlds. I've been calling the world we crashed on _Blondie_ because of the golden clouds viewed from orbit."

"If you call this Elite planet Blondie, then what are the names of the other worlds?" Jade asked.

"The four other worlds capable of supporting live, we've named; Onyx, Jade—" Jade smiled—"Ruby, and Platinum. Lilly told me of the upgrades you have made to Jupiter," Katze said to Riki, "and I believe your upgrades are the only reason why we are alive now. Our fighter jets and transport pobs never survived entry to any of these planets, so Guy will have no way to get to us here. "

"Guy is the least of my concerns right now. We need to check this place out and see what kinda world we are stranded on," Riki said. "Fidget, V, I want the both of you to take a two mongrels and find us a spot we can set up camp, and Sky, I need you to check Jupiter's weapons system. I don't want us to be defenseless should there be any hostile forces on this planet thinking we've come to attack them."

"What are they going to attack us with?" V asked. "Pitchforks and rocks? This place is so primitive; they probably haven't advanced past the creation of stone wheels. And I'm giving them credit for even thinking they understand what a wheel is."

Katze shook his head. "If they are as savage as you assume, that means they will not think twice about pummeling you to death, or cracking your skull with their wooden clubs to drag you off to their cave."

"Where they'll make you do all sorts of sexually deprived acts," Fidget cheered.

"And what if they are monstrously hideous creatures that wants to gnaw on your bones?" V asked.

"Well, that's what pulse pistols are for, right?" Sky said, holding up his weapon.

"All the more reason why we need to secure a location to set camp," Riki said.

"Why don't we stay in Jupiter for the night, and start fresh tomorrow?" Jade asked.

"Because Jupiter's taken too much damage," Lilly announce, appearing behind Katze with a great amount of grease on his face. "I can't get the ship's atmosphere back online, which means if we stay in here we run into the high risk of dying of carbon monoxide, hypothermia, and other very unpleasant things. We all can avoid that by not staying here."

"We also can't stay too close to the ship if Guy does somehow find a way to come after us," Katze said.

"Yeah, he looked pissed enough to castrate Riki," snickered Fidget.

"Which is _why—_" Riki glared at Fidget—"I want V and Fidget to take two mongrels—"

"One of the mongrels is out of commission," Lilly interrupted. "They're tough machines, but the crash seriously damaged one of the vehicles beyond what I'm capable of fixing—not with what I have to work with on the ship, that is."

Riki frowned. The loss of one of their mongrels would impair their exploration, but one was better than nothing. "Then they'll go together."

"Katze and I can see if we can find any food," Jade said. "I don't think we had time to stock any form of sustenance before Guy sent Bison into the asteroid field."

Unholstering his weapon, Riki gave his pulse pistol to Jade, and with his permission, his son and Katze departed. Fidget and V followed behind them, shoving each other out the door to do as he ordered.

With commands to Sky and Lilly to repair as much damage Jupiter sustained as they could before sunset, Riki carefully made his way out of the ship and took a deep breath. Creatures he had no knowledge of sang from strange orange leaved trees before some of them took flight. The foliage around Jupiter was thick, but Riki found a wide enough opening to slip into the dense forest, following the slight sound of splashing.

Less than a minute away from the ship Riki discovered a large pool of water. Walking forward, Riki groaned in pleasure as he cupped handfuls of the liquid. It had been years since he'd seen a natural collection of water.

Lost in such a simple wonder it took a moment for Riki to realize the winged creatures had fallen silent. Rustling from the bushes drew his attention, and from the vegetation, Riki saw a pair of glowing sky-blue eyes peering out at him from the shrubbery.

Riki slowly backed away from the water.

The creature growled.

Riki reached for his pulse pistol only to curse when his hand felt nothing. His weapon was with Jade. The bushes shook, and Riki stumbled backwards when a beast larger than a hover bike stepped out.

The creature was beautiful. Platinum blond fur coated its powerful body, and looked so soft Riki felt tempted to pet it... Until it growled at him again, flashing large fangs.

"If I pissed you off in some way, buddy, I'm sorry," Riki said to the creature. "I'll just go on my merry way, and leave you to do whatever the fuck it was you were doing before I interrupted you."

However, with every step of retreat Riki took, the beast copied, stalking his every move. The animal was still a distance away from him, but Riki knew the large predator would have no problem overtaking him should he turn tail and run.

Suddenly, the animal lifted his snout to the air and howled, and when it finally stopped, the creature pinned Riki with its piercing glacier stare.

A sense of foreboding filled Riki, and against all rational thought, he turned and ran. Fear filled him as the beast's roar shook the very leaves off the trees, and Riki felt the ground shake as the creature came charging after him.

The monster was too fast, and soon it tackled Riki to the forest floor. However, instead of teeth sinking into his flesh, Riki found his arms restrained over his head in an iron grip, and a very large, and very _naked_ man looming over him.

Riki lay there stunned. Never before had he seen a man so..._perfect_. Long pale-blond hair blocked the world around them. The stranger studied him with eyes so blue they put the sky to shame. Eyes that Riki had seen in the behemoth of an animal that had just moments ago been about to run him into the ground.

"Who are you?" Riki asked. The man said nothing, but the moment Riki spoke the stranger's attention focused intently on his lips.

Breathless Riki whispered, "Do ya mind getting the hell off me?" He stiffened when a large, clawed, hand appeared and Riki began to struggle in earnest when the stranger suddenly ripped his shirt clean off his chest.

"Get the fuck off me, man!" Riki shouted, and just as quickly as he had been brought down, Riki found himself flipped onto his stomach, his legs shoved apart, and hips grabbed in a bruising grip. Riki gasped as something hard, hot, and intimidating pressed against his ass.

"Yield to me," a deep voice growled.

"Bite me," Riki replied only to scream when the man did just that. Agony ripped through Riki's shoulder that left him panting for breath once he was finally released.

"Mating suit accepted."

Strangely, the pain from the man's bite faded rapidly, but had left him weak. Riki had no fight left in him, and when he was heaved over the giant's broad shoulder, all he could do was hang there with only enough strength to hold back from vomiting.

Riki didn't know how long they walked—the only time they had stopped was when the blond had paused for a moment to put on something akin to a loincloth around his hips—but after what seemed like forever the stranger stopped.

"We have arrived."

The sense of vertical hit Riki, making him dizzy, as he was lowered to his feet. His knees buckled. Strong arms kept him from embarrassingly falling on his face, and while Riki was thankful for the small kindness, he also cursed under his breath because his lapse of strength had the blond holding onto him.

"Hey, Blondie," Riki growled. "You wanna tell me what the fuck is it you want?"

Blue eyes looked him—from the tips of his toes to the top of his head—over, and Riki shivered with terrified arousal at the flames shining from the giant's gaze. "Who are you?"

"We are Tanagura," the blond said as he turned away.

"_We_?" Riki hissed when his wrist was yanked and he had to run to keep up with the blond. He tried to pull away, but when his useless efforts were rewarded with warning snarls and flashes of large fangs, Riki wisely gave up.

Less than a minute passed when Riki heard shouting and he saw Violet barreling through the trees. Violet skidded to a halt when he saw them. Because of his hesitation to flee in a different direction, Riki watched as his crewmember was tackled to the ground by an animal that shockingly transformed into another blond giant.

"Riki! Riki!"

Tearing his eyes away from V fighting and struggling under the new stranger, Riki looked up to see the grinning face of Fidget waving at him from the back of yet another blond.

"Look what I found!" Fidget shouted, pointing at the blond carrying him. "Can I keep him?!"

"Fidget, you little son of a bitch," V hissed. "This is all your fault!"

Riki was pulled back when he stepped towards Fidget. "What is he talking about?"

Fidget laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah... Remember the last time when you told me not to feed wild animals? Because they won't leave you alone if you do? Well, I didn't really feed him, but the outcome is the same."

"Orphe. Marcus."

Riki blinked in surprise at the names his blond capture uttered. They were so...common.

"He his mine, Iason, and will fight for him if anyone thinks to challenge my claim," the large blond holding V down said. "I saw him first."

"Actually," Fidget chirped, "You saw me first."

The blond holding Fidget growled.

"Oh," Fidget cooed, "But, you're the only one I want, my pet."

All around him, Riki watched as three more blonde-haired men emerged from the forest. All three wearing just a loincloth, all three just as beautiful as the others, and holding Katze, Lilly, and Sky in their arms. "What the fuck do you want?" Riki repeated glaring up at the blond, Iason, who appeared to be the leader.

"You challenged me by crashing your beast into my forest, Eos," Iason said. "I answered."

"The hell I did..." Riki trailed off when two more people entered his line of sight. Jade looked fearfully at him, and his vision filled with red at his son's bloody lip and torn clothing. Rage took hold of him, giving Riki the strength to break free of Iason's hold.

The second time being powered down into the dirt hurt less. His anger giving him the energy to fight back. Fast and sure, Riki struck out and landed hard blows to the blonde's body and face. However, nothing he did seemed to faze the savage, and just like the first time he met Iason—ten minutes or so ago—he was flipped easily onto his stomach, but this time his arms were roughly pulled behind his back and pressure applied until he cried out in pain.

"Submit to me," Iason growled.

"Fuck you!" Riki shouted.

"Fuck you?" Iason said. "If you so wish it, I will assert my dominance over you like we did in the days of old."

Riki stayed stubbornly silent. He had no idea what the hell the finely spoken barbarian was talking about, but hell if he was going to agree. However, when the blond released his arms and hands began unbuckling his belt, he figured it out quickly and went wild.

With great effort, Riki was able to turn onto his back. Even so, the strikes he dished out did nothing. The advantages his race of people had—his strength and agility—had little affect against Iason who was about to rape him in front of his people and the blond, smirking, loincloth wearing, savages looking on.

"Just submit to him, Riki!" Katze shouted, before the green-eyed blond beast restraining him covered his mouth.

"Father!" It was the fear Riki heard in Jade's voice that snapped him out of his rage. He knew he couldn't win. The damn Blondie was too strong, but Riki hated admitting defeat.

The blond raised a pale brow in question, waiting.

"I yield!" Riki said through clenched teeth. "I fucking yield to you."

Perfectly shaped lips tipped upwards. "There was no question of you submitting to me, my mate, only if the consummation of our marital joining would be witnessed publicly."

"Mm... Will I be 'taken' violently if I resist you?" Riki heard Sky say, and shuddered when the blond holding Sky captive said, "Only if you wish it. And unlike my pack-mates, I will not punish you if you choose to use that whip you had when I first saw you, on me."

Riki blocked the disturbing image of Sky's twisted sexual interests from his mind; his only concern was for what Iason said. Moving a little, he hissed in pain at the sting made from the multiple scratches on his body from the beast's claws.

"What do you mean when you say "marital", and "mate"?" Riki grimaced. Saying the words aloud was worse as saying them in his head.

Iason grinned, flashing his long canines. "You declared your desire to become my mated partner, and I accepted your proposal."

"No..." Riki denied. "I never said anything about wanting to shack up with you."

"You told me to bite you," Iason said. "And so I did."

"Yeah! Bite me as in "Go fuck yourself" not "let's get matching ball-n-chains"!" Riki shouted, leaning up on his forearms. "This isn't my world! You cannot hold me accountable for any misunderstanding you may have had from something I said. In _no way_ am I your mate!"

Riki gulped when the amusement bled from the Blondie's glacier eyes.

"There was no misunderstanding, and I know very well you are not from here. I watched as you fell from the sky. Regardless, this is my _world—" _Riki shivered in fear as a clawed finger caressed his cheek—"and everything you see here belongs to me, which now includes you."

"Fine," Riki said. "But let my people go. I'll stay_—willingly, _if you'll set them free."

Iason stood, pulling Riki up with him. "Your people have been claimed by my pack, and just like you, they are going nowhere."

Distressed, Riki watched the blond, Orphe, throw V_—_kicking and screaming_—_over his shoulder and stride away. One by one the other Blondies followed with his people.

"There is no escape," Iason whispered in his ear before turning him around, wrapping his arms around him. "You are mine."

In despair, Riki stared up at Iason and flinched when the great blond howled to the rising twin moons.

**THE end :)**


End file.
